Post-It
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Post-It notes have more power than you think... [Fluff]


**Post-It**

**..**

**.**

On the first Saturday of Spring, Uchiha Sakura woke to the warmth of the sun outside the master bedroom's grand window. Her sea foam green eyes shifted to the early morning light, brain still gathering her memories. She hadn't drawn the curtains last night, she knew that for sure, which only left one conclusion: Sasuke had done it.

Sakura grinned and sat up in bed with a pleasurable stretch. One of the many things most people didn't know about Sakura was that she actually _enjoyed _waking up with the sun glaring her in the face. It felt warm and assuring, reminding her of a mother's embrace. Sasuke, however, loathed it. Brightness, warmth, light—none of these were ever associated with the last surviving Uchiha, nor did he care for them to be.

But he still does it for her every morning.

Sakura couldn't help the grin practically splitting her face apart as she literally hopped out of bed. She glanced to the right expectantly and smiled even more when she spotted the bright blue Post-It note stuck to her nightstand. She plucked the note up and read its contents.

**_Good morning._**

It was simple, to say the least, but Sakura's heart still fluttered. Despite popular belief, her husband—Uchiha Sasuke—had his romantic moments. Yeah, he wasn't one to bring her a bouquet of 24 roses while she was on her shift at the hospital, nor would he ever even step foot on a 'romantic sunset beach', but that fact only made the little things he did all the much sweeter.

After Sakura changed and stood before the bathroom mirror to wash her face she found yet another surprise. A second sticky note on the mirror, this time pink.

**_Have a nice day_**

It was practically their tradition for Sasuke to place sticky notes around the house before he left for a mission or other duties, but she couldn't recall ever receiving two so close to each other like this. Usually there'd be two or three, each at least three rooms away from each other but the bathroom was directly connected to their bedroom.

Sakura decided to dismiss it, definitely not arguing at the extra affection today. She left the bathroom after washing and headed to the stairs, set on making herself something delicious.

Before she made it to the third stair, Sakura spotted a third sticky note—and a forth. The third lay on the rail of the stairs about halfway down and the fourth on a picture frame at the bottom of the stairs.

She picked up the third as she continued walking, growing slightly suspicious.

_I love you, you know?_

Then she picked up the fourth.

**_Unconditional Love [adj.] 1. Love for someone (or something) not limited by conditions; absolute_**

Sakura began to frown, not sure where this was going but already knowing she wouldn't like it. The closer she got to the kitchen the more and more notes she found closer together and random in color, all unusually lovey-dovey even for newlyweds like themselves, especially coming from _Sasuke. _

The Post-Its became overwhelming like a sea of rainbow colored paper and Sakura could no longer hold them in her hands.

By the time Sakura made it to the kitchen door she found she whole wall littered with blue and pink Post-Its. Every not said something along the lines of "Love no matter what" and "Forever together".

With the look of someone in a horror movie about to turn around after hearing an evil voice, Sakura warily opened the kitchen door. She immediately wished she hadn't.

The kitchen looked as if Hurricane Sasuke had gone through it. Sauces and unidentifiable liquids of revolting colors splattered nearly every inch of the floor and even the walls. At least all of their dishes lay either in the overstuffed sink or scattered on the counters. Many expensive fruits and vegetables had been either forgotten or abandoned on dirty cutting boards or smushed on the floor with faint shoe prints in them. In the center of all the chaos lay a single bright pink note, looking as if it were carefully pasted on the dining room table to make up for all the mess.

Clenching her jaw, Sakura stepped forward—sidestepping a half rotten strawberry or the floor—and read the neatly written note.

**_I tried to make breakfast_**

**_Forgive me?_**

Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds and took slow, shaky deep breaths as if when she opens her eyes the mess will disappear. Not likely.

Finally regaining her patience and calming her murderous intent, Sakura took a single yellow note from the small pile on a far counter with nothing written on it. She took the nearby Sharpie as well and carefully scribbled down a short message. After closing the cap of the black marker she walked over to the front door of her and Sasuke's house, yellow Post-It still in hand.

She pasted it to the door on the outside and smirked at her work.

**_When you get home, you're dead_**

There'd be some serious hell to pay.

* * *

_A/N: I thought this was a cute idea, it has that "reminds me of my parents" sort of thing-though I don't think my parents have ever used sticky notes like this..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed._

_Thank you so much for reading this._


End file.
